Maman
by Aliiks
Summary: A la mort de leur mère, Teresa Lisbon prend soin de ses trois frères. Chacun d'eux a une façon différente de gérer cette perte immense. TISSUE WARNING.
1. Le portrait

**Alors voilà, c'est ma production du jour! C'est un OS d'après _Le portrait _de Calogero, parce que dès la première fois que je l'ai entendue, j'ai vu Tommy Lisbon.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Le portrait<strong>

Tommy éteint son réveil du plus vite qu'il le peut. Il ne doit absolument pas faire de bruit. Tess, James et Stan dorment, il ne doit pas les réveiller. Silencieusement, il allume sa lampe de chevet, et écoute. Pas de bruit. Son père dort aussi.

Alors, le petit garçon se lève et roule discrètement le tapis sous ses pieds. Au pied de son bureau, il repère son sac d'école. Il en sort des tas de craies de toutes les couleurs, qu'il a volées à l'école. Tess de doit rien savoir, rien du tout ! Les craies dans la main, il prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis pose les yeux sur le parquet de sa chambre. Un visage vide, quelques mèches de cheveux brunes… Tommy s'agenouille auprès du portrait. Et pose ses craies à côté de lui, n'en gardant qu'une verte.

...

-Tommy Lisbon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les craies ?! soupire sa maîtresse.

Elle s'inquiète, qu'un enfant vole le goûter des autres, c'était normal, qu'il embête ses camarades, ça aussi, mais qu'il vole des craies l'était beaucoup moins… Qu'est-ce que ce petit bout d'homme de 6 ans pouvait bien faire avec des craies ?

Tommy baisse la tête sans répondre.

-Bon, je vais vous rendre vos évaluations de grammaire…

Ah oui, celle sur les pluriels… Tess l'avait tellement fait travailler dessus… Mais le résultat est décevant. Il a eu C. Tommy ne réagit pas et pousse sa feuille sur le bord de son bureau. Tant pis. Papa ne sera pas content. Il croise ses bras sur son bureau et fixe son regard sur le tableau, imaginant les traits de son portrait caché se dessiner au tableau.

-Tommy, l'appelle une voix.

C'est encore la maîtresse. Elle est à côté de lui, et vient de voir qu'il n'a même pas sorti ses cahiers et sa trousse. Alors elle le fait pour lui.

-Tu veux que j'appelle ton papa ?

Il secoue la tête. Il veut rentrer chez lui, mais il ne veut pas appeler son père. Il veut sa sœur. Il veut que Tess sorte de cours, vienne le chercher, le serre dans ses bras, le câline, lui lise des histoires, lui raconte des contes, les bêtises de ses frères, la vie avant.

Les yeux lui piquent et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. La maîtresse ne peut rien faire. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux avant de retourner corriger les exercices.

...

Cette nuit, il doit terminer de donner une expression à ce visage sous son tapis. Mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur, même d'après une photo. Il efface, recommence, plusieurs fois. Mais rien à faire, ce n'est toujours pas la même expression que sur la photo. Alors Tommy laisse le découragement le prendre, et ses larmes coulent comme deux ruisseaux sur ses joues. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se reprend, sèche ses larmes et se remet au travail. Il doit terminer l'expression du visage ce soir…

...

Il sait qu'aujourd'hui, Tess le dépose et que c'est elle qui viendra le chercher à l'école. Il adore sa sœur. Mais ce matin, il est réveillé plus tôt par un grand cri rauque :

-Teresa !

Les yeux paniqués, Tommy se blottit sous sa couette. Il entend les pas de sa sœur rejoindre le salon.

-Oui, Papa ?

-J'veux… J'veux qu't'ailles chercher une aut'bouteille.

-Tu devrais pas, Papa.

Un bruit sec retentit. Teresa vient de recevoir une claque.

-Discute pas.

-Oui, Papa.

-Et va réveiller tes frères, après.

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre doucement, il lève les yeux vers Tess.

-Tu es réveillé, Tommy ?

-Oui. Tess… Tu as mal ?

-Non, ça va. Lève-toi, Tommy, je vais chercher les autres.

Tommy soupire et repousse sa couette, balançant ses jambes sur le côté de son lit. Son pied frôle un objet qui roule. Une craie ! Il avait oublié une craie ! Pourvu que Teresa ne la voie pas… Il la récupère et la planque dans son sac, avec les autres.

...

Il fait à nouveau nuit, les grands dorment, et Papa est encore sorti. C'est le moment. Tommy se lève et roule son tapis. Ses craies en main, il s'affaire à dessiner la chevelure de son portrait. De longues mèches brunes, comme celle de Tess, remarque-t-il. Tess lui ressemble tellement…

Quand il a terminé, il se lève et observe son dessin. Les larmes coulent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il pleure longtemps, puis exténué, il s'allonge auprès du portrait, et s'endort aussitôt.

Quand Teresa ouvre la porte de la chambre de son dernier frère, elle est surprise de le voir allongé à même le sol.

-Tommy, tout va bien ?

Tommy lève brusquement la tête, et rougit.

-Oui, ça va.

-Pourquoi t'es par terre ?

-Euh, je…

Ses yeux alternent entre sa sœur, son dessin, et la photo sur sa table de chevet.

-Tommy, tu dois être gelé, va prendre une douche chaude.

Le petit garçon se lève et sort de sa chambre

-Tommy, le rappelle Tess.

Il retourne sur ses pas. Sa sœur est en face du portrait.

-C'est Maman.

Il hoche la tête. Teresa le serre fort dans ses bras.

-A moi aussi, elle me manque, lui chuchote-t-elle. Mais je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis là.

Tommy rend son câlin à sa sœur.

...

Quand elle le dépose à l'école, ce matin-là, Teresa voit son frère avec une toute petite étincelle au fond des yeux. Il a enfin compris. Compris que si leur maman était partie, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir, Teresa serait toujours là. Et qu'elle ne les laisserait pas oublier leur mère.

Avant de partir, elle a pris en photo le dessin de son frère, et après les cours, elle ira le faire développer en taille réelle pour le coller au mur de Tommy, et au sien. C'est le plus beau portrait de leur Maman, partie trop tôt…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé! Pour ceux qui suivent, je vous promets un niuveau chapitre de Cours Teresa d'ici une semaine...<strong>

**Aliiks**


	2. Jeu de cartes

**Typique de moi. J'ai décidé que si j'avais exploré comment Tommy gérait la disparition de sa maman, les 3 autres y avaient droit aussi. Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est Jimmy Lisbon...**

**Katkitten4: **Oui, je me suis mis la chanson en boucle pour écrire! :)

**bulle-de-bo: **Merci à toi! J'espère que tu vas bien aimer celui-ci aussi! :)

**Peaceful Smile: **(mais... toi ici?!) je suis contente que tu aies apprécié! Voici une petite suite, que j'espère que tu vas tout autant aimer! :)

**prolixius5: **Hum... Oui, sorry... Tu as vu, j'ai modifié :p

**amelie00: **merci pour ta gentille review! :)

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Noël sans Maman<strong>

James avait toujours été attiré par les jeux de cartes. Surtout dès que de l'argent était en jeu. Avec sa mère, ils avaient l'habitude, un soir par semaine, de faire des parties, où des bonbons pour lui et ses frères et soeur étaient en jeu. Bien sûr, elle essayait de le faire gagner le plus possible dans la mesure du raisonnable, mais quand l'un des enfants l'avait particulièrement déçue - Elizabeth Lisbon n'était jamais en colère, juste déçue, quand ses enfants faisaient des bêtises - il était rare que le jeune garçon gagne. Et pourtant...

James se souvenait d'une fois, où Tommy, son petit frère de 4 ans, avait piqué une telle colère, que même leur soeur qui n'aimait pas crier, avait hurlé au petit garçon de se taire une bonne fois pour toute. Ce soir-là, pour se détendre, James avait proposé une partie de Black Jack à sa mère.

-Bien sûr, mon chéri, lui avait-elle répondu en souriant.

Il s'étaient installés sur la table de la cuisine, après le dîner. Teresa était partie raisonner leur petit frère et Stan devait sûrement lire un livre.

Mais ce soir-là, James avait enchaîné coup de chance sur coup de chance, et Elizabeth n'avait pas eu le choix que de le laisser gagner. Cela dura 4 manches. Avant qu'elle ne plisse les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman?

-Tu triches?

-Mais... Non, pourquoi? D'habitude, c'est toi qui triches, tu me laisses gagner... C'est pas toi qui triches?

-Mais non! Je vais chercher un autre jeu.

Elle se leva et fouilla dans le bureau de son mari, à la recherche d'un nouveau jeu de cartes. Quand elle revint à la cuisine, Teresa s'était installée de son frère.

-T'aurais pas dû jouer, Jimmy, lui disait-elle, tu vas perdre.

-Détrompe-toi, Tess, il a gagné les 4 manches que nous avons joué.

-Ah, ça devient intéressant, alors.

Elizabeth demanda à sa fille de mélanger et distribuer les cartes. Mais James remporta les deux manches.

-T'es sûr que tu ne triches pas? dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Plus que sûr, Maman! répondit son fils, excité tout à coup. Tu ne devineras jamais! J'ai trouvé comment gagner un maximum de fois. Il suffit de repérer la place des cartes dans le paquet et de s'en souvenir!

-Je te crois, mais personne n'a une aussi bonne mémoire! Et comment tu as fait pour le deuxième jeu?

-Là, pure chance!

-Très bien, tu as gagné... Mais pas de bonbons pour Tommy!

-Promis Maman!

...

C'était le matin de Noël. Le premier sans Maman. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'elle était partie, mais la douleur était toujours horrible. Et ce matin, encore plus que les autres jours. Tess, l'aînée des 4 enfants de la fratrie, avait tout fait pour que la peine ne soit pas trop dure à supporter, et Jimmy lui en était reconnaissant, mais là, ce matin, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Il voulait juste revenir des mois en arrière, à jouer aux cartes contre Maman pour des bonbons.

Pourtant Teresa avait demandé à ses frères de décorer la maison pour Noël, ils avaient accroché des guirlandes lumineuses tout autour de la maison tous les 4, les deux plus jeunes avaient installé la crèche dans le salon, et Teresa avait prévu un vrai repas de Noël. Stan et Tess avaient acheté un sapin, qu'ils avaient décoré ensemble, et Tommy avaient accroché l'étoile au sommet, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ca aurait pu être un Noël magnifique. Tout s'y prêtait. Sauf l'absence de Maman.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Tess passa la tête par la porte.

-Tu viens, Jimmy? On n'attend plus que toi pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Il hocha la tête, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

-Oh, James...

Sa soeur rentra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa la tête sur son épaule.

-C'est le premier Noël sans Maman, murmura-t-il.

-Hier soir, vous auriez joué aux cartes jusqu'à vous endormir sur votre partie, sourit Teresa. Et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de mettre des bonbons parmi vos cadeaux.

-Tu en as mis?

-De quoi tu parles?

Jimmy sourit. Sa soeur venait de faire une gaffe.

-C'est normal d'être triste, tu sais.

-Mais pourtant, on devrait s'y être habitué...

-Je crois qu'on ne s'en remet jamais, qu'on apprend simplement à vivre avec l'absence de la personne.

-Papa ne t'a pas fait trop de mal?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tant qu'il ne vous touche pas, je peux tout supporter.

-Est-ce que... Comment tu te sens?

-Je suis effondrée de chagrin, Jimmy. Maman est morte. Elle était mon modèle. Dans tout. Presque tout ce que je sais, c'est elle qui me l'a appris. Depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai appris d'autres choses que je n'aurais pas voulu savoir. Comme devoir vous protéger de Papa. Ou savoir à quoi Papa ivre ressemblait. Mais je dois être forte. Continuer à aller en cours, parce que plus tard, je veux pouvoir dire que je m'en suis sortie, qu'avec mes frères on a tout fait pour être heureux. Et qu'on a appris que notre mère sera toujours dans nos coeurs, quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'elle nous aime. Je dois être forte, parce que je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression d'être abandonnés. Tant que je suis là, il ne vous arrivera rien. je veux que vous vous disiez que votre soeur est là pour vous. Que si vous avez besoin d'aide, elle sera toujours là, prête, et fière de vous. Vous êtes mes petits frères, je vous aime, je veux vous protéger, vous aider.

-Mais Teresa. Tu n'es pas Maman, lui dit-il doucement.

-Je sais.

Il y eut un silence.

-Hier soir, après que vous vous soyez endormis, tous les trois, Papa a eu un éclair de lucidité. Il a vu la maison, et il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je lui ai raconté qu'on avait décoré la maison ensemble. Il a pleuré. J'ai pleuré. On a pleuré pendant au moins une heure, puis je me suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, il était à nouveau soûl et il ne se souvenait de rien.

-Teresa... A l'école, les garçons ne comprennent pas que je sois triste. Ils croient que... que parce que je pleure, parfois, je suis un bébé. Il n'y a que les filles de ma classe qui comprennent ce que c'est, de perdre sa maman. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression que les filles savent tout, et que les garçons... qu'ils n'y connaissent rien, à la vie.

-Personne ne sait rien. Personne ne sait tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas vécu, Jimmy. Tu n'es pas un bébé parce que tu pleures. Tu es un petit garçon qui a perdu sa maman, et elle te manque, et c'est normal. Les filles, on passe par toutes les émotions du monde en moins de 5 minutes, et on les connait toutes par coeur, parce qu'elles nous arrivent, et qu'on le dit. On sait ce que c'est, la peine, la douleur profonde... Quand ça nous arrive, on s'en rappelle. Les garçons, ça leur arrive aussi, mais ils préfèrent oublier. Je ferai tout pour que Stan, Tommy et toi n'oubliiez pas. Je te le promets.

Jimmy se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur, et s'agrippa à elle, sa vie en dépendait. Teresa sourit tendrement en serrant son frère dans ses bras. Quand ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, ils se sourirent avec espièglerie, et firent la course jusqu'au salon.

-On est là! Alors...

L'adolescente commença la distribution des cadeaux. Un chacun, et un pour elle aussi. Soudain, tout ne fut plus que déchirements de papier, cris de joie et embrassades.

Avant d'ouvrir son paquet, Teresa posa son regard sur sa famille. Elle aimait les voir comme ça. Heureux. Elle sourit, laissant ses doigts jouer avec la croix qu'elle avait autour du cou.

La croix de Maman.

-Tu verras, Maman, chuchota-t-elle, tu seras fière de nous.

-Elle l'est déjà, lui souffla James avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, mon Jimmy? Comment vous l'avez trouvé?<strong>

**Aliiks**


End file.
